The Merman In The Jungle
by bucktooth22
Summary: Whenever Dean touches water he turns into a merman but he prefers running through the trees on his small secluded island. At least he did until the new arrival. DESTIEL TARZAN LITTLE MERMAID AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or The Little Mermaid or Tarzan or a life...

* * *

><p>Dean sat in the tree listening for noise. There had been a crash a day ago.<p>

Two days ago:

Dean was sitting in his territory, waiting for something to happen in the forest. His tree house loomed above him. There was a massive crash and the forest dwellers all scattered. Dean, being the crazy one, ran in the direction of the crash. He saw a big thing that had broken into pieces all over the beach. Dean slowly moved over to the wreckage. He heard a moan come from something floating in the water. Carefully, making sure not to step on anything but sand, Dean went over to the water's edge to get a better look at the noise making thing. It appeared to be some kind of monkey. Dean stared angrily at the water, not wanting to get wet. His morality demanded he save the monkey but his pride demanded he remain on dry land. He was, on land, a forest dweller. He swung through the trees like the other monkeys, ran with the leopards, sang with the birds and wrestled with the wolves but water, no. Water was his self proclaimed enemy. There was another groan and Dean's conscience grew unbearable. He grumbled under his breath before diving in. His legs turned into the tail of a fish as the water hit them. He swam with breathtaking speed to the monkey in the water. He put his arms around the monkey and swam expertly back to land. He pushed the monkey onto the sand and it landed on its back. It was not built like most monkeys, more like Dean himself. It had only a patch of hair on its head. It had black hair and pale skin. Dean looked at his reflection in the water. Heavily tanned and freckled. He watched the thing from the water as it coughed and water dribbled from its lips. Its hand went up to its head and it sat up slowly. The sudden movement startled Dean so he sank lower in the water so only his eyes were above water. He felt his gills begin working on his neck, taking in water and using its stock of oxygen before expelling it. Propping an elbow under it for support the creature opened its eyes. Dean was shocked by the blaze of blue that looked out, bright as stars and blue as the flowers that covered the forest floor. Dean watched as the eyes looked at the wreckage and then began scanning around. His eyes landed on the sun tanned forehead and green eyes of Dean in the water. The eyes stayed there for a moment, unblinking. Dean waited for it to move, moving his tail in the water patiently. The green scales shimmered in the clear aqua water. It sat up eyes still on Dean and then got to its feet. Dean moved back and was about to swim away when it put its hands out. Its hands were extended palms up as if welcoming him.

"Hello." It said in a gruff voice. Dean knew the language although it was not the one used in the jungle.

"Hello." Dean said as he watched the creature warily from the water.

"What's your name?" It asked.

"What's your name?" Dean mimicked.

"My name's Castiel." The thing said as it sat down on the sand at the edge of the water.

"My name is Dean." Dean said as it moved farther away slowly.

"Did you save me Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I must go." Dean said suddenly before swimming away quickly. He swam to the other side of the island in about 5 minutes. A new record.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Tarzan, or The Little Mermaid.

Dean sat on the banks letting the sundry the water on him. His shimmering green tail was resting on the sand, slowly drying. He put his arm over his eyes and lay back on the sand. He rested in silence for a long time, just letting the water drip off him. He heard a noise so he quickly sat up, leaning on his elbows that were keeping him propped up. His eyes landed on the sweaty looking survivor of the ship wreck.

"Hi." Said the blue eyed creature as he slowly, warily sat down next to Dean. Knowing he couldn't escape with his tail, Dean just laid back in the hot sand. "I thought we might get to know one another." Castiel said sweetly. Dean said nothing. "How did you come to this island?" Castiel asked, taking on the task of making conversation.

"Storm." Dean said.

"Did it...separate you from the other...mermaids?" He asked.

"Underwater storm. Wolves came to save us. Left me behind. I washed ashore and my tail changed to legs." Dean said as just that happened. He was once again dry, no longer needing his tail, it turned to legs.

"Do you like wolves?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged. Castiel thought for a moment. "Are they your favorite animals?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"I guess." He said.

"What's your favorite color?" Castiel asked.

"Blue." Dean said.

"Like the sea?" Castiel asked looking out at the endless water. "Or the sky?" He asked looking up at the endless sky. Two endless blues touching together in an endless seam.

"Like your eyes." Dean said before he rolled over onto his hands and knees and ran into the forest, grabbing a vine and swinging himself into the leafy green foliage. He frowned. He hated the water. It brought back memories. Of being forgotten. Left behind. Abandoned. Alone...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, The Little Mermaid or Tarzan.

Dean looked at the remnants of the ship and the makeshift camp Castiel had built. It was rudimentary at best, and without exploring the island, he would run out of food soon. Dean crept closer, looking through the thick filter of trees at Castiel. He was using a knife to whittle a small wolf out of a broken piece of the ship. When he was done he put it on one of the crates he'd recovered and went to the water. He splashed his face in the cool salty water. While he was gone Dean snuck into the camp, left a sack full of food and then went back to the woods, waiting for Castiel to return. He wanted to see the smile on his face, wanted to see the pleasure, the pride, something. Castiel, instead of returning to the camp, began walking through the wreckage. Dean looked back at his camp, what could the human be looking for? Dean looked at the wolf, the work of this creature. It was the shape of a wolf, but did not have defining features such as eyes or outlines. It was rough work, something perhaps not finished? Dean thought for a moment about it, before seeing the return of Castiel. He moves swift as lighting, silent as night, snatched it up and then returned to his tree house. He put it next to his bed and went over to the edge. He'd made it so it was just a few planks of wood, no walls or roof, nothing that could separate him from his real home, the island. He leaned precariously over the edge, looking out at the surrounding, holding onto a branch so he didn't fall. He felt the light breeze rustling the trees and gently touching his face and arms. He was the sun dip lower slowly in the sky. He smelled the ocean water. He heard…a scream? He was through the woods faster than a bullet, tracking the noise. When he saw that it was Castiel screaming and running along the beach he paused. It was a strange sight. He saw the monkeys that were chasing him, probably wanting to expect the new addition to the family. They were scaring him though so it had to stop. He was next to Castiel within seconds, arm around the creature's waist. He was looking at the monkeys, facing the opposite direction of the thing in his arm. Castiel had stopped running but was not turning around; rather he was clinging to Dean's side. Dean frowned at the monkeys. "Leave him alone." Dean growled. The monkeys stopped, looked curiously at them, then went back to the trees. He turned to Castiel who had finally let go.

"Wow that was amazing." Castiel said smiling.

"They respect me." Dean said casually.

"Thank you for the food." Castiel said. "That wolf…It wasn't very good."

"I liked it." Dean said.

"I'll remember to make something better for you." Castiel said smiling up at the sky just as the sunset.

"I'd like that." Dean said smiling as the stars came out and the moon started its slow rise. And like that he was gone. Back to his tree house, back to his bed, back to safety, he frowned as he stared at the wolf. What was he doing?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not own The Little Mermaid. I do not own Tarzan. I do not own Beauty and the Beast. A basic summary: I own NOTHING.

Dean had been abandoned. Castiel had been orphaned. Either way, they were both alone. Dean looked at the man as he ate the last piece of fruit he had. He was perched in a tree, looking down at the makeshift camp. He had the urge to take the man home. To keep him. Instead, when Castiel was looking in the other Direction, Dean slipped into the camp and sat on one of the crates. Castiel almost shouted in surprise but simply began staring at the green eyed man. "Hello." Castiel said. Dean said nothing. "I was wondering...could I...could I meet the monkeys?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"Need fruit." He grumbled as he went off to get something. In a few minutes he'd returned with some fruit he pushed into Castiel's hands.

"What's this for?" Castiel asked.

"Make monkeys like you." Dean smirked as he shouted a monkey call. Soon enough three small monkeys were in the camp, eyeing Castiel. The blue eyed man smiled sweetly and offered the fruit to the closest one. The three retreated and Dean shook his head. He took the fruit, split it open, and then held it out. The monkeys slowly approached and soon were clinging to Dean's arm, enjoying the fruit. Castiel mimicked his actions, and soon enough the monkeys were clinging to his arm. Dean smiled and nodded. "Good." He smiled. "Monkeys like you."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel smiled up at the jungle man.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things that pertain to this fic but it is my own original plot and story.

"So...you're a mermaid?" Castiel asked as he sat, whittling a monkey for Dean who was sitting next to him eating a fruit.

"Merman." Dean said through the mouthful of fruit.

"And a human?" Castiel asked.

"No. No human. Merpeople are...adaptable." Dean said.

"You mean, wherever you're at you'll change to accommodate it?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged and nodded. "Water, merman. Jungle, human. Desert...lizard man?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

"What is a desert?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at him and smiled sweetly but, as he diverted his attention, his knife slipped and bit into his thumb. He hissed and put his things down. Dean frowned at it before he set to work. By the time he was done Castiel had his entire finger bandaged. Castiel laughed as he held it up, inspecting Dean's work.

"Thanks." He said laughing.

"What is desert?" Dean pressed as he returned to his seat, pushing the knife and wood back into Castiel's hands.

"It's like a beach. With hot sand. But no water. No grass. Just sand. Dry and hot." Castiel said.

"Have you been to one?" Dean asked as he returned to eating his fruit.

"Yes. It was not nearly as interesting as this island." Castiel said as he went into the intricate design of the monkey's left eye.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because you're here." Castiel laughed. Dean blinked. Was he interesting? Was interesting good? He was silent for a long time. "Do you ever want to find your people?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean growled.

"Why? I'm sure they miss you." Castiel said.

"They left me." Dean snapped at him before rising, dropping the fruit. "And now I never want to go back." He declared.

"We're very alike, you and I." Castiel said calmly, not looking up from his work. "We're both alone. You were abandoned. I was shipwrecked."

"The sea took our people." Dean agreed.

"It can be a cruel mistress but it is beautiful." Castiel said as his hands stilled and he looked out at the water.

"Less beautiful than you." Dean said. Castiel turned to look at his addressor but, once again, dean was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Castiel smiled as he waited patiently on the beach, his feet were screaming at the hot sand but he ignored it. Dean had promised to take him to his home and so, he waited patiently for him to retrieve him. After what seemed like an eternity, Dean walked through the leafy foliage, emerging with a monkey on his shoulder. "Come." Dean said simply before he walked off. Castiel trailed after him like a pet, but the animalistic one was the leader. After a long walk through the wild, untamed forest, they found a tree with some wood balanced on some of the top branches.

"All the way up there?" Castiel asked paling at the sight.

"Yes. Come." Dean said as he started to climb. Castiel had never been able to climb trees well. But he tried his best and when he got about half way to the "home" he stopped. Looking down he felt like he was going to be sick. He clung desperately to the tree and shut his eyes. He felt an arm encircle him and hung onto it like a lifeline. "You can open now." Dean said as he let go of Castiel.

"No thanks." Castiel said.

"You are safe." Dean said in a reassuring voice. Castiel slowly forced his eyes to open and he felt a smile as he looked down at the tops of all the trees. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open as he looked out until the tops of trees faded into s thin strip of sand and then that into water that looked like it went of forever. "Amazing." He murmured and saw Dean smile out of the corner of his eye. After memorizing the scene, etching every line and leaf he looked around the "house." There was a blanket on one board and on the other were things. The wood carvings he'd made, a broken flashlight, a spoon, a bent fork, a chipped cup, a washed out portrait of a long dead king, a broken shard of mirror, a broken wrist watch, a book, and a glittering diamond ring.

"What are these things?" Castiel asked looking curiously at the odd collection.

"Things I've found." Dean said passively. He plucked up the fork and pressed it into Castiel's hands. "What is this?"

"This is a fork. It's used for eating." Castiel said as he un-bent it. Castiel picked up the spoon. "This too." He pulled out a banana from his pocket. It was a bit bruised from his trip up but it was fine. He pealed it before using the fork and then the spoon to show Dean how to eat with them. Dean looked amazed, fascinated, in awe. Then Castiel put them back.

"Why not use hands?" Dean asked.

"It's considered improper." Castiel shook his head smiling.

"Am I improper?" Dean asked looking at his hands. Castiel nodded solemnly

"I'm afraid so. But only the best people are." Castiel said holding out his hands and grinning. "This-" Castiel said picking up the flashlight. "-is called a flashlight." Castiel said.

"Flashlight." Dean murmured.

"It's broken but if it weren't you'd press this button." He said pointing at the button on it. Dean nodded. "That would make it light up." He pointed at the broken bulb." This would light and it would make a beam of light. You can point that around and it'll help you see in the dark." He smiled. Dean nodded.

"Like fire?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"Sort of. But you can make it focus on only one spot." He said smiling. He picked up the chipped cup. "This is a cup. You drink out of it." Castiel said as he pretended to drink out of it.

"Broken?" He asked pointing at the chip. Castiel nodded.

"It's chipped but it'll still work." He said smiling. "This is a watch." He said as he put it on his wrist. "It's broken but if it were working these-" He said pointing at the hands on the watch. "-would move around to tell you what time it is." He said.

"Not use sun?" Dean asked looking into the sky.

"People don't really know how to do that." Castiel said. "Could you teach me?" He asked. Dean nodded eagerly.

"This?" Dean asked picking up the mirror.

"It's part of a mirror. People use it to see...themselves." Castiel said realizing how vain it sounded. He held it up for Dean to look at himself with.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because they're vain." Castiel mumbled before moving on to the next item, the diamond ring. "This is a ring." He said. "It usually goes on someone's finger." He said trying it on Dean's finger. It didn't fit so he tried it on his own and it just managed to fit on his pinky.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because people like sparkly things." Castiel said as he slipped it off and out it back. "It can also mean marriage. That's when two people promise to spend the rest of their lives together." Castiel said.

"Mate for life?" He asked. Castiel nodded. "And this?" He asked as he got the book and pushed it towards Castiel.

"This is a book." He said as he opened it to find that it wasn't water damaged at all. It was _Romeo and Juliet_. "You can read from it." Castiel said as he sat down on the blanket. Dean sat next to him.

"Read?" He asked.

"Ok. But just the prologue for now." He smiled. "Two households, both alike in dignity..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Dean thought it was odd Castiel didn't seem too franticly in need of a rescue. But then Castiel did seem odd and he didn't seem like the kind of guy to get frantic. As he sat on the shore drawing in the sand with a stick Dean wondered what went on in that head covered in dark hair. He flopped down next to his "friend" in the sand. "Hello Dean." Castiel said smiling over at Dean.

"What is that?" Dean asked looking at the drawing in the sand.

"It is a mountain. There are a lot of them where I come from." Castiel said.

"What is a mountain?" Dean asked curiously eyeing the picture.

"It's like a very tall hill. Taller than all the trees in the forest." Castiel mused.

"But I thought you didn't like heights." Dean frowned.

"I've never been up one but they're nice to look at." Castiel said smiling.

"I see." Dean said still frowning.

"Do you think I'll ever go back?" Castiel asked looking at Dean with big round eyes.

"You don't seem interested in going back." Dean said as he stood and walked through Castiel's sand drawing to stare out at the water. He didn't want Cas to go back.

"Neither do you but you still stare out at the water like you're waiting for them to come for you." Castiel smiled.

"I look for ships. Like yours. I try to warn them. The rocks." Dean grumbled as he turned back to the forest. Castiel was skeptical but said nothing as he continued to stare out at the water.

"What to the wolves of the water look like?" He asked.

"Like normal wolves. Just made out of water." Dean said.

"Like that?" Castiel asked pointing out at the water where some figures were emerging. There were five wolves as clear and blue as the water but as big as a boulder. They were running at the shore like a rushing wave. On their backs rode an older merman, a younger merman, an older mermaid and a younger mermaid. The wolves came crashing to shore in a spray of water. Castiel was yanked back by Dean who was snarling.

"Be gone little human." Snarled the biggest wolf. No one moved, Castiel actually couldn't. He was being held in place by Dean's fist clutching his arm.

"Dean." Bellowed the elder Merman as he slipped off the wolf and landed on the sand. As he'd left the wolf his tail had turned to legs.

"John." Dean said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes son." He bellowed as he clapped Dean over the shoulder.

"We've searched for you for years." Said the younger merman as he too slipped off the wolf before giving Dean a big hug.

"I'm sure." Dean snarled.

"Cas, this is John. My father." Dean said waving at the elder merman. "And my younger brother Sam." Dean said nodding at the younger merman.

"Oh Dean we've missed you so much! I can't believe we've finally found you!" Said the elder mermaid as she mimicked Sam's movements, hugging her long lost son.

"This is Mary. My mother." Dean said as he did not reciprocate their overwhelming joy.

"Who's this?" John asked eyeing Castiel.

"He was shipwrecked here." Dean growled. John nodded.

"Ah I see... We can amend this problem." John said. "Sam and Jessica can ride together. We can have a wolf return this...human to his land while we return to ours." John said.

"No!" Dean shouted. "I don't want to go back with you. You left me. I don't want you to take Cas. I love him." Dean shouted as he bolted off to the forest, leaving Castiel as stunned as Dean's family.

"With a human?" John murmured. Sam seemed to recover the quickest and he approached Castiel curiously.

"I've never met a human before. It's an honor. I've been told you don't exist but I've always believed in you." Sam said enthusiastically.

"Yes thank you." Castiel said as he turned and walked into the forest. He grabbed his knife from his camp on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING

Castiel had taken his time walking to Dean's tree. He'd picked up a stick and begun to whittle it into something he didn't even know. By the time he'd gotten to the tree his hands had absently carved a delicate rose. He put it in his teeth as he began to climb. It was completely terrifying but he was spurred on by the angry smashes from above him. By the time he'd reached the top he was shivering in terror. He took the rose from his teeth and sat down on Dean's blanket. Dean rounded on Castiel; his face was red and splotchy. "You...you climbed?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged before offering Dean the rose. Dean took it before sitting next to Cas. He'd been smashing all his things, the not shattered cup and battered flashlight, the torn book and bent silverware. Dean had broken the wooden head off the wolf but the monkey was perfectly untouched. "Were you scared?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged and nodded. "Then why did you do it? Don't you want to go? Home? To mountains and deserts?" Dean asked.

"Well mountains are beautiful to look at. The desert is fun. But you're more beautiful than the mountains. More fun than the desert. I don't have to go home because I am. Here with you." Castiel said smiling. They sat in silence for a long time. "Are you going with your family?" Castiel asked turning to look at Dean's beautiful green eyes that matched the forest he tended to so diligently. His freckles were like the stars in the night sky. His smile was like the sun, shining and beautiful. He was not smiling now though. He looked like he was making a hard decision. "So are you going to stay?" Cas asked.

"Yeah Cas." Dean sighed as he out his arm around his blue eyes counterpart. "I am."

"Are you going to tell them?" Castiel asked.

"I suppose." Dean smiled as he stood. He got Castiel's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and grabbed a vine. He swung through the forest from vine to vine until he landed on the beach. Castiel was shivering but had stopped screaming after the third vine. Whether it was because he caught a bug in his mouth, if he just got used to it, or was just too scared to breath, Dean didn't know but by the way he was plastered to Dean's back, he was thinking latter of the three.

"Dean." John said. "Are you prepared to leave?"

"I'm not going. I'm staying here. This is my home now." Dean said.

"But-" before John could finish, Dean had shot off back into the forest, swinging from vine to vine and with a wolfish howl he laughed. He didn't have to wait for them to come back for him anymore. He was free, and he had a home. And he had someone who loved him. And he loved Cas back.


End file.
